


Hand in Hand

by fivesumbrella



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Violence, Crying, Emotions, F/M, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Protective Jughead Jones, Veronica Lodge Needs a Hug, Veronica Lodge is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesumbrella/pseuds/fivesumbrella
Summary: This was it. The end of Hiram's crime paradise.And they were the ones who brought it down to its knees. Jughead and Veronica, the two crownless royalty of Riverdale, who were so different that they were almost the same.Now they've got to pray the price for it.OrHiram's mad and tries to hurt Veronica, but Jughead can't let that happen, because he likes to sacrifice himself too much for the people he trusts (loves?).





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by @writerrasfanpage's (it's an ironic name haha) ig story!
> 
> Jeronica is kind of pre-slash, they haven't really realised their feelings for each other yet.
> 
>  
> 
> English isn't my first language so feel free top point out any mistakes or typos!!

Veronica was scared. Her hands shook and her legs trembled slightly, as she looked at her father, but she stood her ground.

"It's over, Daddy." She said softly. She didn't need yell, those three words were still dripping with pure emotion.

She didn't think that this how it will end. If two months ago someone would have told her that one of the last conversations that she will ever have with his father was going to be in the presence of none other than Jughead Jones, she would have laughed at them.

But it wasn't so funny.

Because when two months ago Veronica went to the town's personal Hercule Poirot (well, a less belgian, and more attractive one, anyway) she didn't dream that this would be the day that they finally brought Hiram's drug empire to it's knees.

Dreams come true, they say, but they never talk about nightmares.

April, the 24th. An average day. Light wind, the weather was normal. The sun was hiding behind grey clouds, but then again, the sun never truly shone in Riverdale, did it?

It was also the day Veronica's family broke apart, forever.

She didn't care about the tears slowly making their way down her face.

He felt comforting a hand on her shoulder, but as quick as it came, it was gone again. She almost wished it would have stayed on her longer.

But no, she shouldn't, that wasn't right.

He glanced at Jughead. He looked close to murderous. He caught her sideway look and nodded reassuringly. She looked back at her dad.

"No more of making teenagers addicted to drugs, to stupid games, no more murder and kidnappings." She said.

"And framing innocent people for crimes you commited." Added Jughead.

Hiram turned his head, eyes fixes on Veronica. "I did it all for us. So I can provide for my family. You and your mother, you would be nothing without me." He said, then paused for a bit, and seemed to think.

"What are you wearing? Where do you sleep? You think you're independent now, but it all came from us, from me. Without my money, you would be nowhere."

She raised her chin. "Well, I don't want it anymore."

Hiram shook his head disapprovingly. "Would you betray us? Your family, mija?"

Veronica paused. "Maybe, Daddy, what you said was true, maybe family is the most important thing in life, but you are not my family anymore."

She looked at Jughead. "Jughead is. Archie, Betty, Kevin and Josie are. Even Cheryl is family to me. You're not."

She saw Jughead's proud small smile. And in this miserable situation, she couldn't help, but smile back for a moment.

Then, she leaned closer to Hiram, and whispered "I told you that I'll shake you down, and you didn't listen."

Hiram grit his teeth.

"You'll regret this" He grabbed Veronica by the shoulders.

She yelped. His grip tightened. "Let me go!"

His raised a hand, and swung. But the blow never came.

The next thing she knew, Jughead and Hiram were both on the ground in front of her, turning and hitting each other. Veronica was too shocked to even scream, as one sickening punch followed another.

Hiram pushed Jughead off of him for a moment, but Jughead got right back and hit him in the nose. Hiram recovered quickly, and swung at Jughead's face.

Veronica gasped.

Jughead's head snapped to the side, and while he was distracted, he got on top of him, and punched the 16 year old once again. And again.

Jughead's head fell back, and Hiram got on his knees with a groan, and delivered a hit right into Jughead's stomach.

Jughead was left breathless, and gagging, as he tried to follow Hiram, but he fell back to the ground.

Veronica wanted to move, to help her friend, but her legs froze, and all she could do was stare at the scene in front of her.

Hiram crawled towards his desk, and opened one of the drawers. A knife flashed in his hand.

"Jughead! Watch out!" She managed to get the words out.

But Jughead was still recovering from the previous hit, and couldn't exactly process what he was supposed to watch out for.

He heard something slice through the air, and he jumped away (he thanked god for his reflexes), but still, the next thing he knew white hot pain shot through his body and he felt blood trickle down his torso, soaking his pants.

"Shit" he breathed out. He heard Veronica's faint scream.

With all his strength, still a bit dizzy, but determined, he charged at the man in front of him, holding a knife, and aimed a punch at his head.

Hiram fell back down, and Jughead heard a silent thump. Hiram hit his head on the edge of the furniture, and was out cold.

He heard Veronica rush towards him, and she fell on her knees next to him.

Jughead looked up at her. Tears were streaming down her face violently, she was panting and her eyes were panicked. She brought a shaking hand to his face. "Oh my god."

"You okay?" He said.

Veronica raised her eyebrows, more worried than curious. "I-I'm fine but are you okay?"

He stared into her chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't say 'no, I'm not', to these beautiful eyes, because he didn't ever want to see them brimming with tears again. But he couldn't lie either, so he simply nodded mutely.

She shook her head, and lifted his T-shirt.

He hissed. "Whoa, there!" He smirked. "You know me and Betty just broke up, and this wouldn't be the wisest for me right now-"

Veronica offered him a small smile at his joke, but it was gone as soon as her eyes scanned over his body.

He looked down, and saw a bunch of forming bruises, some of them already black and blue, but all of his upper body was harsh red. There was a deep cut on his lower stomach, which painted his clothes red.

Veronica put a hand on her mouth, speechless and miserable. "Oh my God.." Veronica didn't meet his eyes, as much as she wanted to, the shame wouldn't let her.

"Hey, Ronnie!"

Veronica looked up at that, probably because he had never called her Ronnie before. But the word tasted right in his mouth, it tasted of mangos and sunlight.

That was just the essence she carried around : sweet fruits, half smiles and kisses, her touch like a light breeze in the summer, and the scent of her perfume reminded him of the times he would walk around the northside, peaking into the people's gardens, wondering why their houses were so big. Their dogs were cuter and friendlier, and the flowers were all colourful (red, pink, yellow, even blue - he loved blue) and they smelled like her.

Her chocolate brown eyes melted his ice cold blue ones, when he stared at them. They were curious and strangely comforting all at once. Tears were still spilling from them quietly, and they were painted light red by the salt in her tears, but looking in them felt calming. It made him forget about the pain for a moment. It was just the two of them now.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I'm fine."

That's when Veronica broke down. She started sobbing uncontrollably, face buried in her palms. "B-But I" she inhaled sharply " I dragged you into this, I s-shouldn't have.. I-I tried to-"

Veronica couldn't finish her sentence, because Jughead wrapped her arms around her body. He didn't really know what to say, so he just gently stroked her hair.

"It's okay." He whispered softly, and Veronica buried her face in his chest. "I don't blame you."

Veronica cried even harder at that, but the next moment Jughead felt her soft hands on his. He smiled a little, and he took it, holding her hand next to them.

They sat there for a while, hand in hand, Veronica's crying silently.

"I'm getting tears on your shirt." She whispered.

"Well, I'm bleeding on you, so I think I'll survive."

Veronica laughed through her tears. "You better."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated!! <3


End file.
